


A Devil's Deal

by breadisjelly



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/pseuds/breadisjelly
Summary: Sometimes, you have to make a deal to make someone else happy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beowulf's Ballads





	A Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omnisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/gifts).



> So, Happy (Late) Birthday to Omnisan! This was requested as her birthday gift and I have delivered. Even though it's late.

It was quiet and void of its main inhabitant here in the oversized closet the Drifter set up shop in. Beowulf was called by the man himself to meet him here but he was nowhere to be found, so Beo decided to take a little look around. No harm no foul, right? And it's not like it's the first time he's looked around here before...

It had been a while since Beo's last Gambit match, but the room hadn't changed much. The only recent additions being some sort of forge looking object on the right wall, and some sort of pedestal attached to it with a wire, which seemed to house some sort of grinder looking mechanism in the top. Beo continued to snoop around, and while he was inspecting the pot on the table the Drifter had set up, the man finally appeared.

"Hey there little puppy, looking for more to snitch to the Vanguard about?"

Beo grimaced at the nickname the Drifter used only for him, a play on his title of "Young Wolf". Fortunately for him, he was wearing his helmet as usual, so the Rogue Lightbearer got no satisfaction from his annoyance.

"You called me here, and you weren't here. So I kept myself busy." Beowulf shrugged, placing the pot back down before stepping back to allow the Drifter to his usual perch.

"Had to see a man about a thing, sue me." The Drifter waved it off as if it were nothing before turning to Beo with his usual grin.

"What did you want." Beowulf was already annoyed with the man's antics.

"What was that little pup? Didn't anyone teach you manners? It's rude to talk with a helmet on." He knew the Drifter was trying to get under his skin, but complied anyway. Pulling his helmet off and roughly tossing it towards the side before Cobalt transmatted it away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Careful where you're throwing things! That stuff's brand new!"

"Like I care, now. What is this about?"

The Drifter met his gaze and sighed before replying "This" pointing between himself and Beo, this confused him quite a lot.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen. Seraph and you are close. Seraph and  _ I _ are close.." Drifter drifted off.

"Okay... And...?" Beo was slowly losing his patience for the man. But something about how the Drifter was acting caused Beo to make a  _ bold _ assumption.

"Are... Are you trying to ask me permission to marry her or something?"

"What?! No! No! You're not her dad. At least I don't think you are... Different skin color ya know... And not that I'd need to ask  _ you _ , anyway." Yeah, Beowulf took his shot and missed completely.

"Listen. Only makes sense that we at least tolerate each other. Right? For her sake." He explained.

Beo hadn't thought of it that way, but he wasn't wrong. Their relationship had already put a strain on his friendship with Seraph when it first began, which was eventually remedied. 

"I guess," he sighed "I guess you're right."

"Damn straight, brother. So. Whaddya say, we act like best of chums to make Seraph's life a little easier?" The Drifted asked, extending a hand for a shake.

Beowulf felt like he was making a deal with the devil himself. But since it would help make his best friend's life easier, then he'd go along with it. So he reached out and shook hands.

"Alright, put 'er up!"

Beowulf wasn't  _ quite  _ sure what the Drifter wanted, or why he was holding his hand up with the palm facing towards Beo. After a second, the Drifter reached over with his other hand, grabbed Beo's wrist and lifted his hand up before slapping it with his raised hand. Oh, right, a high-five. 

"Alright. We're done here, I guess." The Drifter let out, clearly off-put by the awkward moment. As Beowulf turned to walk away, he added, "Unless?". Beowulf stopped his leave and turned to the Drifter, who's grin had returned, along with the join as he juggled it between his knuckles. "You wanna play some Gambit, brother?"

"Got any new weapons and armor yet?" Beo asked, genuinely curious.

"Who do you think I am? Shaxx? Saladin? I'm not making new gear just so people can be happy. I got bigger and better things to make." he said, gesturing at the new additions to his space. 

"Then no, not now. We'll see how I feel tomorrow." Beo said, turning back around and walking away.

"Fine by me! Drifter's hungry anyway."

And so Beo left the room, but from it came the sounds of the pot being moved around. And he could have sworn he heard it's occupant mumbling "yum, yum, yum" to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the awkward high-five is something that is actually narrated in game for a quest this season.


End file.
